Whisper of The Pines
by stephnicole
Summary: In the year 2014 a virus, dubbed the "mutant flu", hits the streets of Georgia. 23 year old Alex, is just trying to get by, taking care of her sister, while her family is quarantined. With the help of Merle and Daryl Dixon, can life become a new normal? Or will death get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes its too hard to think of how down the drain this world is. Government shutdowns, wars, debt, unemployment. Fuck, the dead rising was the least of our problems. I suppose I should tell you about myself. My name is Alex, I'm 23 years old, and a former citizen of the United States. As life would have it, I live in the middle of the state of Georgia. Ground zero for the disease that destroyed our country, maybe even the world. The first recorded case of the "mutant flu", as the reports would dub it, was three weeks ago...

"Now on the news at ten, another virus update. Live on the streets is reporter Nick Schumann." The television switched to a live feed outside the doors of the CDC. A mousy, stout man, standing at only 5'5 began speaking.

"Hello and good evening South Georgia. Tonight we have been given a few minutes to speak to the CDC president Joseph Henley. He will be here answering questions about the quarantined cities, the virus, and what the country is doing to help."

I had just gotten out of the shower and sat down on my couch, preparing for the q & a. I felt my dark brown eyes tearing up. Twenty miles over, in Tanner County, my mother and father were quarantined. Like I said, Ground Zero. In one of our final phone conversations, my father claimed the extent of the virus was being concealed. In addition to the crazy fever and death, the dead were getting back up.

"Dad... are you sure you aren't just freaking out? I mean how can they hide something like that?" My lips had been quivering, hell my whole body was shaking out of fear.

"Alex, hun," my dad spoke softly, "I've seen it. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but these people..." he paused. "They're dead, when they come back, they're soulless. Violent. They took a chunk out of Uncle Billy's hip." I was taken aback, the air catching in my throat.

"Is he okay? Do you need me to come back?" Sarah my fifteen year old sister, had just walked into the room, but by the look on her face, I could tell she had been eavesdropping.

Sarah piped up, "Alex is that dad? Please let me talk to him, please! Is mom there?" I put up my pointer finger, silent permission for her to hold on.

Suddenly my dad spoke with conviction,"He's dead Alex. And then, I had to put him down. That's how I know the virus is being covered up...he almost got your mom, ran up on her like a rabid dog, took all I had to get him off of her." A tear rolled down my cheek, as I tried to remain calm.

"Daddy, what do I do?" Sarah finally had a seat next to me her face blank of expression.

"Do not come here. Me and your mom, we will be fine. Do not stay in the city, it's time to start getting ready. If I survive, we will find you. But for now you need to keep track of Sarah. I'm counting on you."

Suddenly, I was propelled back into the present time, the q & a, the news. Henley was now on stage about to begin taking questions, when he started with a brief introduction. "This virus is nothing more than a new strand of flu. We have several new medications being trialed, and within a week or two we will be mass supplying it to hospitals." Nick raised his brows at the cameras, and raised his hand.

"Sir," he began, "How do you explain the dead rising?" I could tell the man was not prepared for this question. "How is this virus killing us and bringing us back?" After several seconds of silence, the CDC president gave a nod. The camera was then forcibly turned off by several men, with several guns.

I looked to the left of my living room, and just like the night of the final phone call with my father. My sister Sarah had been standing there simply listening. Sarah looked at me with eyes of grief, and tear soaked cheeks. "Alex what do we do?" He blonde hair was sicking to her face, as she sat down beside of me.

"Well hun, I think its time to call the Dixon's just like dad had planned alright?" She took a deep breath in as she asked her next question.

"But Alex, what if they're dead too?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Several hours later, I was finally able to get Sarah to bed. Sure, I had to bribe her with my stash of chocolate, but hey, it worked. I took a moment before scrolling down to the name I knew I must dial, and thought about my life. At twenty three I had done nothing impressive. Ordinary job, high school graduate, college drop out. Debt, new car, some friends but no spouse. By far, this disease was the most eventful thing, but the odds don't seem to be to well for me to do anything substantial. Already thinking that I had lost my parents, Sarah was the only real responsibility I had left. I finally clicked on the name. Merle.

I pressed send doubtfully. Ringing once, twice, three times. "Hello?" Merle's voice seemed agitated.

"Merle, it's Alex." I heard him laugh over the phone, "Oh hey sugar tits, finally calling me for that nookie?" I chuckled. Merle was always a perv. He wouldn't actually try anything, with us anyways, but he sure as hell would act like it. To him it was a game.

"You know it. You and Daryl okay?" He seemingly got serious.

"Yea. But you know its time to move." He cleared his throat. "Your daddy told me you'd call when it was time." I nodded my head forgetting this was an over the phone conversation.

"Yea...it's time. How we gonna do this?" Although the 'plan' had been drilled into my head, acting it out, seemed easier said than done.

"We will pick you up tomorrow. Pack whatever food you have, clothes, your guns. Get it all ready and we will head to the spot." The entire time he was cool and collected.

"Why's this so easy for you Merle?" He chuckled.

"Well, I've always kept my family alive. This is no different. Your daddy's like my brother. I'll do anything to protect ya." I smiled. As much of a prick as Merle could be, he had good intentions.

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow." With that being said, I hung up the phone.

The 'family disaster plan' is usually where emergency supplies will be held, meeting your parents at the end of the street, having some extra batteries and boxes of crackers. At least for normal families. See, my parents were a bit...extreme. We lived on a farm two miles on the outskirts of Tanner County, and my father was a military veteran. He always seemed to be preparing us for some kind of impending doom, making sure Sarah and I had adequate shooting, fishing, hunting, and gardening experience. Dad always said he wanted his little girls to take care of themselves, to not have to rely on any man, because we were better.

While I was still untold of where our 'safe house' would be, I knew to trust Merle, as well as Daryl with not just taking us to safety, but with keeping Sarah and I alive. You see, Merle and Dad had met when they were in the Marines. They saved each others backs out of duty, and became friends out of respect. Growing up, Merle was our drunk shooting teacher, and Daryl his younger brother covered hunting and fishing. Merle had always been the rough and ready type, ready to shoot anything, anywhere, with anyone. Merle looked like a scary man when I was little, but on the inside he was just a goofball. He was the one taking me to the carnival, to the movies, a comedian's show. However when it was time to be serious, Merle was the first one prepared for a mission. He always reiterated, "No matter who they are, you keep your back on alert. Always sit with your back to the wall in case shit goes down hill. Always be ready to fire your gun if necessary. But till then, have a drink and relax." Mind you, I was only 10.

Daryl on the other hand, was soft. Not gushy, marshmallow soft, but independent and strong willed, yet respectful. He never flaunted his life views, what he thought was right or wrong. No, Daryl was a thinker, quiet, but if asked a question, would respond with every word counting. Our hunting excursions were my top priority. When I was younger, I would sit on the porch just waiting for the moment I could become one with nature. Silent and stealthful, observing, zoning in, and ready to pounce. The animalistic feeling was doubled with Daryl. He and I didn't even need to speak to know when an animal was near, or what we were trying to get, it was natural.

My mother would teach us gardening skills for year round. When to plant things, why, how it can keep us alive. My mother was that gentle, loving faction of a girls life, that keeps her sane. "Being able to grow and protect something," She once told me, "Is what we strive for. In the end, our family's need for protection and love is why and how we live."

As I laid down in bed, I couldn't help but wonder. Will that need be enough to keep us alive now?


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning I heard Sarah's IPod blasting. I went into her room expecting she was still asleep, but found her, wide eyed, with everything packed into her duffel bags.

"Morning sis, about time you woke up." she smiled at me. Eye's still adjusting to the light, my face had a disgruntled look.

"I still cannot understand how you are awake this early. You're not normal." She chuckled and led me to the kitchen, where she had our food packed in backpacks and suitcases. As I sat down on my barstool, she handed me my coffee mug.

"I had two cups of coffee this morning...Figured I would need it." she responded.

"It does seem to be one of those days...so, is anything left?" she gave me an accomplished look.

"Just the guns. I packed everything else up. Summer and Winter clothes, Soap, Shampoo. All the food, and some silverwear and your knives." I nodded chugging down my coffee like a beer. I stood, and began to pull my hair back in a ponytail.

"Are there any up dates on the news?" Sarah shook her head.

"Nothing. The channels are all on emergency screens now. I guess after that scene last night," she paused, "Well I guess everyone else caught on to what this really is. It is really quiet outside though. Almost like its too quiet, and yes Alex I know that's cliche." That may have been the sound of a bad horror movie but Sarah was right. Normally on a Tuesday we would have our commuter crew driving past the apartment building, as well as the obnoxiously loud jogging groups. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind.

Sarah and I had walked to my bedroom, and I turned the knob to my closet door. Behind my dresser, I had hidden my guns in a small hole in the wall. That walk-in closet thing definitely worked out to my advantage. No one except for Sarah, dad and I knew it was there. I took out my three pistols, two shotguns and the crossbow Daryl had gotten me for Christmas years ago. "So were you stocking up for this all along Alex?" Sarah asked as I began putting the shotguns in a trash bag.

"Well, I guess I always knew we'd end up murdering the masses." I finally knew I'd have to give the command. "Sarah, this is just like hunting deer. If anyone comes near you and tries to hurt you, you fire. Fuck the safety. If they try to bite you, kill the son of a bitch. Do you understand me?" Her face had gone glum. "I know your upset hun, but dad said they will attack to kill. You have to protect yourself."

With a hesitating nod she answered, "Yes ma'am. But maybe they will find a cure. You never know right?" I simply began picking up bags and walked to the front door.

"Lets get the fuck out of here. We have some shopping to do." It was only 6 am.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked outside I had been anticipating pure and utter chaos. However this morning was quiet, beautiful, peaceful in a perverse way. Looking to my left Sarah was on high alert. As I opened up the door to the street, there were no cars. No lights on, and only a few random people walking. I checked my cell phone to make sure our clocks had been correct. Yup now approaching six thirty, the sight in front of us made no sense. I nodded to her, "Head to the Chevy. Keep low." Sarah began moving in a side shuffle, rotating her focus in a semi circle. I on the other hand, stayed back, making sure there would be no chance of someone running up on my sister. As she reached the door, I noticed a man walking to the right of the truck.

I aimed my gun, waiting for him to say something, anything. Instead I heard an animalistic growl leave his mouth. "Sarah get in! Lock the doors!" No sooner than I warned her, he noticed me, and started limping my way. Sarah shut the door to my truck as quietly as possible. I watched her through the window, as the man got closer. She was in horror while I was studying him. His clothes were torn. A red plaid shirt, black beater, and jeans. On his neck you could see the obvious bite wound that must've turned him. Every ounce of him was covered in blood and I realized how he must've been my sisters age.

Suddenly snapped back to reality, this kid was reaching for my arm. I butted him in the head with my gun, knocking him to the ground. "Fuck. My gun will draw them in." I whispered. Now looking at the area around me, I saw clicks of them...the walkers. Each of them were too into their current meals to notice our small ruckus. I thanked God that I hadn't fired my shotgun like I had planned. Reaching into the back of my top, I got out my knife, and stabbed him in the head.

I got into the drivers seat and my sister just looked at me. No sadness, no anger. Only shock.

"Alex...I," she took a few seconds to continue, "I mean, what the fuck. Where the fuck are we supposed to get supplies. Where?" she gasped.

"Think Sheetz is still open during the end of the world?" I tried to laugh it off to calm her down. "Truth is, I have no fucking idea. All I know is we have to get what we can and then meet Merle. You know the plan. No deviating. This is life and death. I think I know a place to get fuel. Not many people live near there. Probably have no idea whats going on." I put the key in the ignition. "Just because there are these flesh eating freaks around does not mean no seat belts. Safety is still First. Buckle up." Sarah shook her head at me looking out the window as I started the vehicle and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Timberville was a small town about twelve miles away from where I lived. There were small country stores and little neighborhoods, but no massive shopping centers. No major job sites that would have these, things, out and about. Sarah had fallen asleep on the drive, and soon I saw the small convenience store on our right. I pulled in and got out my credit card. "Hopefully shit hasn't gone down hill to bad." I stepped out, and saw the open sign had been cut on. Carefully tucking my knife into the back of my top, I approached the door. Inside I saw two workers, both middle aged, sitting and waiting for business.

I opened the door hesitantly, "Good morning, I need some fuel." They looked at me like I was a lunatic. I handed them my card. "Need 300 on pump four." This was almost some weird scene from the Twilight Zone. Like everything that was going on was only a dream.

"You said 300?" I nodded. "Regular?" I said yes. The second man began speaking. There were several minutes of silence, and I was about to ask them if they knew they were in danger. If they thought this was all a hoax. The men beat me to the punch.

"Look. We've seen whats going on out there miss. Its not safe for you to be on the road. Those people are everywhere."His voice seemed genuinely concerned. "We saw them last night. We were closing up. Stepped out to smoke a cigarette, and one of those pussies jumped on me. Started biting, tryin to kill me or something. And then, then I knew it. A cult. That's what has everybody sick. A cult musta escaped after the Koolaid was made". They're fucking idiots. Before I could correct him he continued. "Figured it be best if we stayed and help people tryin' to leave. You're the only one we've seen so far." I simply nodded. How the fuck do I respond to that?

"You guys stay strong." I almost ran out the door when I remembered "Crap. I forgot the water." I walked to the cooler.

"Take whatever you want ma'am. We're going to head to the woods once you leave." I looked up in disbelief. The man who rang me up for gas, his name tag said Randy, had walked beside me and had a trash bag opened for me to stuff with supplies. With that I took all the water they had (only ending up to be 20 bottles), aspirin, gauze pads, energy bars, and beer for the Dixon's.

I walked out the door, finding that Sarah had woken up, and was finishing filling our fuel jugs. "This is going to be a long ass day." I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket dialing Merle.

"Hey baby girl, you ready? We're headed up from Timberville, Merle wanted to have a last night of fun." Expecting to hear Merle call me 'sugar tits', I was surprised to hear Daryl. For the first time in four months, my heart finally dropped. I heard him chuckle on the other end. "Looks like I don't have to wait for you and Sarah." I heard a strange echo on the phone. I turned around, seeing both Daryl and Merle. Covered in blood.


End file.
